darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Flares
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Starscream Robustus Nitrogear enters the Repair Bay, pushing a hand cart along. Onto of the cart are a stack of crates, the latest supply of Magnesium from the mines. "Comrade Starscream." Nitrogear addresses him, seeing Starscream in the repair bay. "Here is the latest shipment of magnesium. I have just finished with the offloading of Slipstream." Nitrogear remains behind the cart, as if waiting for Starscream to tell him where he wants the crates. Starscream is busy rigging magnesium flares. He's already got a sizable amount of charges complete, but he knows they need a lot more. "Just put the crates over there," he says to Nitrogear, pointing to a corner where the current magnesium supply sits. "Soon we will have enough flares to drive those shadow creatures from Cybertron itself." Nitrogear grins, and pushes the cart into the corner. Nitrogear wastes no time in starting to make short work of the offloading procedure. "That is good news, Comrade Starscream. Have you decided on a battle roster?" Nitrogear asks, in hopes that he can still put his name into the hat. He's been eager for a fight for some time. The crates of Magnesium stack neatly into the corner as Nitrogear arranges them efficiently. Starscream pauses to rub his chin. "I think I shall take Slipstream, Goa, and possibly a few others," he says. "I haven't decided firmly on the rest, but I am open to volunteers." Nitrogear finishes stacking the crates in the corner. Though there were several sizable crates of magnesium, the configuration makes for easy stacking. Nitrogear pushes the cart away from the corner, and stages it so he can easily take it back to the hangar bay when he leaves. Nitrogear takes this time to address Starscream. "Comrade Starscream. I have been itching for fight for a long time. I will show them no mercy as enemies of the Empire." Nitrogear says, both indicating his intention for fighting, and demonstrating his desire to go. Nitrogear rushes over in an attempt to keep Robustus from walking into the recently offloaded cart. "Comrade, watch out for the - " Nitrogear grabs the cart just in time. "Cart." Nitrogear lets out a breath of relief, Whew, that was a close one. "Good cycle to you as well, Comrade. I just finished offloading the latest supply of magnesium." Nitrogear addresses Robustus while following Starscream's order to bring more magnesium to the table. He places it where Starscream is working on assembly, and watches as Starscream shows him the assembly process. "Here's that magnesium, Comrade Starscream." Nitrogear's optics watch as Starscream instructs. Robustus shakes his head a bit, "I saw it Nitrogear, I'm not blind." he notes with a soft chuckle, moving over to a counter to unload the canisters he had been preparing. "Thank you for your assistance." he notes to the flier. Starscream glances over at Robustus. "Perhaps I should bring you on the mission too," he says, "There are still a lot of flares to be made, yet." He puts the magnesium, which is quite soft, into the casing, making sure the wires that will cause it to ignite are firmly planted in, before closing the casing and welding it. The flare is activated by a button on the side. "Don't touch the buttons after you fill the flare casing," he warns Nitrogear. As Robustus informs Nitrogear he is not blind, a saddened tone takes to Nitrogear's voice. "Just trying to help, Comrade." Nitrogear keeps his optics firmly fixed on the assembly, as Starscream demonstrates how to make the flare. "That would ignite the flare, correct, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks. He's mostly sure, having worked with with the Runa-brothers enough times. Robustus cocks his head toward Starscream, "Why would you need me? I am no warrior, sir, just a medic." he states, already working to put magnesium into flare canisters, then topping the canister with a trigger device that will light them. "Shouldn't touch the flares when they are burning either, they have high temperature." "Perhaps," Starscream says, "Though we may need a medic in case someone's optic sensors burn out." You say, "Then I suggest no one look directly into the flare's light, sir." a little smile of humor creeping onto his lips as he continues to fill canisters. "And Nitrogear, I didn't say that to hurt your feelings." Nitrogear picks up a flare casing, and takes some magnesium. Nitrogear carefully packs the magnesium into the casing and cap. He installs the wires, pushing them into the cap, and closes the flare casing. Nitrogear's welding isn't the best, having just basic battlefield welding capabilities, but it'll do. A quick spark later, and Nitrogear welds the flare together and attaches the button. "There." Nitrogear performed all those tasks in front of Starscream, awaiting his approval. "Like that, correct, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks, checking to see that it's both correct and the way Starscream wants it. "And no worries, Comrade Robustus. I am already over it." Nitrogear says in truth, his feelings not hurt. "It just sometimes I say obvious or stupid thing." "Excellent, excellent," Starscream says, "That's perfect." With three bodies working the task, they'll be done in no time. Robustus's movements are more sure and practiced, like he knows exactly what he's doing.. which he does of course. He nods to Nitrogear, "Good. As for stating the obvious, it is good you are looking out for the welfare of others." Starscream takes a break. "I need to recharge," he says, "I will return to fashion some more flares later. Feel free to continue in my absence." Nitrogear says, "Thank you, Comrade Robustus." Nitrogear's tone much friendlier with the Medic. Nitrogear continues to pack flares along with Starscream and Robustus, paying close attention to what he's doing. The steps are coming along quickly enough for him as he continues putting more flares together.. but perhaps.. "Comrades.. Assembly line?" Nitrogear suggests they move along as an assembly line. Instead of one Mech doing everything needed for the flare, the three could divide up the tasks. For example, Robustus getting the flare and packing it, Nitrogear attaching the button with the weld, or some other way of assembly line formation." Robustus glances over at Starscream, "Actually sir we have nearly enough here now for five warriors." he tells him, "Unless you plan to take more?" he inquires. A smile to Nitrogear's suggestion, "A good idea, but as I said we have nearly enough. I certainly can finish my lot here without any issues." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs